Finn the Zombie chapter 2
by AwesomeCheeseGirl
Summary: Oh man, what is the secret, is PB going to tell the kingdom or not. What if Finn never comes back, what will happen to the kingdom and the people that mean the most to Finn.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

Man that was close. I almost told Jake. If he had found out, then.. well i don't know what would have happened to him, but still I have to be careful about what I say near Jake, or possibly everybody. ( Except for Marceline.) I knew I had to tell the whole kingdom someday, I just wish that Finn will come back. I miss him a little, he use to make me laugh, show me how to have fun, and let's not forget that he had a crush on me, but it was still cute. "Oh Finn if you only you knew that I missed you."

~PB

"Marceline, I need help. I don't think I can hold the secret anymore!"

"You have to!" Marceline said. I couldn't really tell if she was mad or sad, but whatever it was, it depressed me and her.

"Listen I miss him too, but you can't tell the whole kingdom. It will shock them worse than it shocked us. The good thing is that no one is trying to get away with something evil." She said.

"Well I guess thats a good thing." I said still looking depressed.

"Hey come on now, Finn will be fine." Marceline said trying to look confident.

"I hope so." By saying that I left and went to my kingdom (yes the bezerk kingdom.) To my surprise Jake was standing next to the castle entrance, "This should be good." I said.

"You still know something!"

"I know nothing Jake, just leave me alone, okay." I said trying to look and sound casual.

"You were the last person who tried to make Finn feel better after his break up, and you were the last person to talk to him after he left."

"That proves nothing."

"You were the LAST person to see and talk to Finn after he disappeared, you have to know where he is."

"That's it!"I thought I am telling Jake or possibly everyone. I don't care any more. (Well I care but if I keep in the secret any longer I will blow up!)

"FINE. You got me I know what happened to Finn."

"So.." Jake said impatiently.

"Finn is…. Finn is…. D-"

"NOOOOOOO." Marceline shouted.

Before I knew it, I saw a white light. It was like a really weird dream. I saw Finn in it but he was really young and so was I. Then I remembered that Finn has saved my life every time I've gotten into trouble, and now I have to save him. I needed to tell the kingdom that I have a plan, but first I had to tell them what had happened to Finn. Oh boy, this was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

Man that was close. I almost told Jake. If he had found out, then.. well i don't know what would have happened to him, but still I have to be careful about what I say near Jake, or possibly everybody. ( Except for Marceline.) I knew I had to tell the whole kingdom someday, I just wish that Finn will come back. I miss him a little, he use to make me laugh, show me how to have fun, and let's not forget that he had a crush on me, but it was still cute. "Oh Finn if you only you knew that I missed you."

~PB

"Marceline, I need help. I don't think I can hold the secret anymore!"

"You have to!" Marceline said. I couldn't really tell if she was mad or sad, but whatever it was, it depressed me and her.

"Listen I miss him too, but you can't tell the whole kingdom. It will shock them worse than it shocked us. The good thing is that no one is trying to get away with something evil." She said.

"Well I guess thats a good thing." I said still looking depressed.

"Hey come on now, Finn will be fine." Marceline said trying to look confident.

"I hope so." By saying that I left and went to my kingdom (yes the bezerk kingdom.) To my surprise Jake was standing next to the castle entrance, "This should be good." I said.

"You still know something!"

"I know nothing Jake, just leave me alone, okay." I said trying to look and sound casual.

"You were the last person who tried to make Finn feel better after his break up, and you were the last person to talk to him after he left."

"That proves nothing."

"You were the LAST person to see and talk to Finn after he disappeared, you have to know where he is."

"That's it!"I thought I am telling Jake or possibly everyone. I don't care any more. (Well I care but if I keep in the secret any longer I will blow up!)

"FINE. You got me I know what happened to Finn."

"So.." Jake said impatiently.

"Finn is…. Finn is…. D-"

"NOOOOOOO." Marceline shouted.

Before I knew it, I saw a white light. It was like a really weird dream. I saw Finn in it but he was really young and so was I. Then I remembered that Finn has saved my life every time I've gotten into trouble, and now I have to save him. I needed to tell the kingdom that I have a plan, but first I had to tell them what had happened to Finn. Oh boy, this was not going to be easy.


End file.
